Batman: New Threat
by Silentking1
Summary: Note: This is how I would handle a new Batman movie reboot. The Dark Knight has been in operation for several years now. He has defeated many villains throughout those years. But can he handle a new gang whose boss could prove to be too much of a challenge for even the World's Greatest Detective?
1. Trailer 1

**Note:** The following story is what I would do if I were in charge of the script for a Batman reboot. It will not be written in script form since I doubt any producer would find this and think that it is the next Dark Knight or anything like that. This is just to get my creative juices started so I can finish chapter 2 of my Ultimate Crossover series. If this is popular enough, or if I enjoy writing it enough, I will do a part 2. First two chapters are trailers with the third one being the actual story. Enjoy. I do not own of the characters here and everything belongs to DC and Warner Bros.

A nervous man with a puppet in one hand and regular clothes while fiddling with the glasses he is wearing is escorted by two guards into a barely lit room. "I apologize for the lack of light, Mr. Wesker."

The scene then changes to a man with half of his face disfigured as he flips a coin constantly into the air. "But Arkham Asylum is finding it hard to keep up on rent."

The scene changes again to a lovely red-headed woman who appears to have vines around her. "But you will find that you session won't be deterred."

You are then shown a man with a green bowler hat that has question mark on it looking bored as hell. "Now let us talk about someone that you and many inmates in this fine institution."

The scene changes once more to a man with a big grin, green hair, and chalk white skin as he thumps his fingers against the table impatiently. This time, he speaks instead of the one who was talking to the other inmates. "Let me guess. Batman?"

Everything then changes to two thugs carrying pistols walking down a hallway looking around nervously while the man who was speaking to the inmates of Arkham Asylum still talks. "Yes. The Batman." A dark figure suddenly drops from the ceiling onto one of the thugs before grabbing the arm of the other and smoothly breaks it. "He has deep history with a majority of not only of this here asylum, but Gotham as well."

The location then changes to Batman looking over the city of Gotham before diving and taking out a grappling device to another building. "Many people call him a hero."

The world is changed again as Batman is in what appears to be a sewer, half of his body in the water. He is coughing violently and looks as though he was hit by a train. "I say they are wrong. After all, none of you so call 'super-criminals' have even appeared until long after this masked man came to Gotham."

Everything changes one more time as Batman is looking around in an abandoned warehouse before turning around with a batarang in hand at a sudden noise. The man with the green hair speaks this time. "Oh, and I suppose that you know everything, don't you doc?"

The scene changes again, only this time to the other end of the table where the inmates are sitting in front of. This time it shows who was speaking the whole time. "Not everything, but enough. Also, I am not a doctor. I prefer if you address me by my title. Professor Hugo Strange."


	2. Trailer 2

Note: All characters presented here are owned by DC. I don't have any claims to these characters.

An old man sighs as a man wearing a giant bat like costume drives into a cave full of technological wonders. The man wearing the costume is obviously injured and can barely stand. "Shall I send in aid to young Timothy, Master Wayne?" Wayne simply shakes his head as he takes out some painkillers and swallows them with one group.

"I can handle this. No need to get Robin, Alfred." The old man, who is known as Alfred Pennyworth frowns as he helps Bruce Wayne to a hospital table.

"I don't think you can. Not against this new foe."

*Scene Change*

Batman is shown being thrown against a wall from an unseen force as Alfred talks over the following scenes. "You have been going at this for several years now. I will admit you did well on your own for the first couple of years."

*Scene Change*

A scared looking man, with plain reading glasses that has one lens cracked and holding a battered looking puppet, closes his eyes and faints as a shadow of Batman moves over him. "But you must realize by now that you wouldn't be here now without the help of your allies. Especially Master Grayson and Miss Gordon."

*Scene Change*

Batman coughs up blood before making fists and putting them up in a boxer style. He then takes a step and lets out a quick jab. "Even though Master Grayson is now operating in another city and calling himself Nightwing, he will still be willing to help. As are Master Drake and Miss Cain."

*Scene Change*

The scene returns to the Batcave as Alfred proceeds to tend to Batman's injuries. For a couple of seconds there is nothing but silence. Then Batman speaks. "I can't risk Robin and Batgirl. Yet." Alfred raises an eyebrow before bandaging a bleeding arm caused by a vicious bite.

"Is this about Master Todd? What Joker did to him wasn't your fault." Bruce Wayne is about to speak but gets cut off by Alfred. "Neither what happened to Miss Gordon. If you are gonna be this way, at least employ her help. We both know that harm will come her way the least now."

Batman doesn't say anything as he contemplates what has happened to him the last few weeks...

Batman: New Foe, the official first chapter will appear soon! Hopefully sooner than this! Note: This will take into account some of past Bat mythos as being true here. And I think that part of the fun in reading this is figuring out which stories I am using here and which ones I will be drawing from for this story. :)


End file.
